Cherry Blosssom Party
by mistyamethyst1312
Summary: This story takes place after the Buu saga. The Z gang is at a spring party at Bulma's. This story contains vivid lemon. Please read and see if you like it. It is now completed. And read the warning it is M for a reason.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: Hi out there. I've had this story typed for awhile, but I wasn't a member. This is the second I've posted. The first is an Inuyasha one called "The Search". I will have a lot of DBZ stories. I hope you enjoy this one. Oh and it is rated R for a reason. It contains Lemon lots and lots of Lemon. Oh and I don't own DBZ. I almost forgot to put that.**

**First Day Of Spring Third Year After Buu**

**It is the first day of spring Videl is four mounths pregnet. They (her, Gohan, Goku, Chi Chi, Goten, and Ox King) are on the way to a cherry blossom picking party at Bulma's house. (For once it is not at Roshi's house.) When they arrive, Krillin, 18, and Maron are already there along with Master Roshi and Oolong. Yamcha and Puar arrive right after Goku's clan lands. Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, Bra, Mama, and Mr. Brief is waiting outside. Then a huge jet pulls up and Hercule jumps out and flashes the peace sign with Boo right behind him. Then Picccolo flys in and lands by Gohan. **

**"Ok everyone who was invited is here so let's go to the cherry trees." Exclaimed Bulma. Then everyone goes to the cherry trees. **

**"Ok get a basket and start picking blossoms." says Mr. Brief. Everyone grabs a basket and goes to a tree of their choice. Trunks and Goten take off for the biggest tree. Goku and Chi Chi head for a normal sized one, but so do Vegeta and Bulma. **

**"Get lost Katorot this one is mine" snears Vegeta. **

**"Ok" Goku says then he and Chi Chi goes to find another tree. Krillin, and 18 find a tree right by Goku's. Maron and Bra go to a tree where they can reach the branches a very small one. Piccolo just sits and watches everyone. Gohan and Videl go off for the farthest tree away. Ox King, Buu, and Hercule go off to the thickest tree. Mr. Brief and Mama go to the closest tree. Roshi and Oolong go around stealing cherry blossom from everyone but Vegeta, untill they are caught by Yamcha and Puar while tring to steal their cherry blossoms. **

**After about an hour of picking everyone goes inside. When inside Videl gets Ox King, Hercule, Goten, Goku, and Chi Chi to go outside and talk with her and Gohan.(Already outside.) **

**"OK we are going to tell everyone I am going to have a baby" explans Videl. "So all of you keep it to yourselves untill we do." She says.**

**Then they all go inside. Goten goes and sits with Trunks. **

**"Guess what Trunks." Goten whispers excitedly. **

**"What" Trunks whispers back. **

**"Well I'm not suppose to tell anyboby..." Goten say. **

**"Come on tell me, if you do I'll let you have one of my toys." Trunks states. **

**"Ok Vidal is going to tell everyone she, and Gohan is going to have a baby." Goten whispers. **

**"Gohan get everyones attention" whispers Videl. **

**"Um everyone I would well, we, would like to say something if we can please have you attention" Gohan says loudly. Everyone instantly quites and listens intently. "Ok you tell them the rest of it." Gohan whispers to Videl. **

**"Coward." She whispers to Gohan."We would like to anounce that we well I'm going to..." Videl starts. **

**"Going to have a baby." Goten finshes. Videl and Gohan look at Goten. **

**Goten smiles and says "Sorry I couldn't help it." **

**"Well that is it I'm going to have a baby." Videl says. **

**"Ok lets all go eat some of the cherries we have stored." anoncess Bulma. They all head to the dinning room to eat. Goten grabs Trunks and they go off in another room. **

**"Hey Trunks." Goten say hesatently. **

**"What Goten" Trunks replies. **

**"Well do you know how babies are made" Goten asks. **

**"They are. . . well no, I don't." Trunks answers. **

**"Let's go ask Gohan ok" Goten suggests. **

**"Ok but let's bring him in here." Trunks says. They run off into the dinning room. **

**"Gohan hey Gohan." Goten whispers. **

**"Yes Goten." Says Gohan. **

**"Will you come with us for a minute" Goten asks. **

**"Alright where to guys" Asks Gohan. **

**"Just follow us ok Gohan." Says Trunks and Goten together. **

**"Alright, alright I'm coming slow down a little." Pants Gohan as he runs to keep up with Goten and Trunks. **

**"Ok in here." Goten and Trunks say as they run into a room. **

**"You ask him Goten." commands Trunks. **

**"Why do I have to you do it" Whines Goten. **

**"Because he's you brother." Explains Trunks. **

**"Oh alright." Goten whines. "Gohan well since you and Videl is going to have a baby we, as in Trunks and me were wondering, well, how babies are made." Says Goten shyly. **

**"Yikes why don't you guys ask your mom and dad about that" Gohan says. **

**"Ok" Goten says. **

**" Oh guys wait till you get home or everyone leaves." Gohan says. The boys both run off to the dinning room to eat cherries. Gohan is left in the room stunned silent. Hours later Buu and Hercule leave in Hercule's big jet. Yamcha and Puar fly off home. Krillin, 18, and Maron leave for master Roshi's with Roshi and Oolong in Roshi's car-boat capules. Mr. Briefs and Mama go inside. Vegeta carring the sleeping Bra with Trunks following and Bulma beside him goes inside. Goku, Goten, Chi Chi, and Ox King leave in Ox Kings car-boat.(Ox King is driving.) Gohan and Vidal leave in their car too. **

**A/N: I hope you like the first Chapter. This story will have to chapters then it will be complete. No flames please. Be nice to the amie. I love reviews so please send them. I will get up the next part as soon as I can I promise.**

**Love **

**Amie**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Hi I told you I'd have it up as soon as I could. Which is the same day. To any who reviewed thank you thank you. To those who continued to read double thank you thank you. DBZ does not belong to me. I did that early so I didn't forget. Umm I love you all and hope you like. Oh and thank you HiEi JaGaNsHis FlAmE and also to dbzqueen1600 I loved your reviews. I hope you will read my future stories. I am uploading one called "The Dance" It is another Goten/Vidal.**

Ch. Two

**(Later at Bulma's house.) **

**"Mom, Dad can I ask you something" Trunks asks softly. **

**"Sure what is it Trunks" Bulma says. **

**"Where do babies come from" He asks. **

**"I think it is time for Bra to go to sleep. You tell him Vegeta." Bulma states quickly and leaves. **

**"Um well, oh damn it Trunks why can't you ask one of you friends" Vegeta says angrily. **

**"I asked Goten and he didn't know and Gohan told us to ask our parents." Trunks explains. **

**"Well you see oh damn I'm not good at this father, son thing. Ok first you have to have a boy and girl, then they start to like each other a little and oh I'll tell you when your 12." Vegeta says then stomps out of the room.**

**( At the same time at Goku's house.) **

**"Mom, Dad how are babies made" Goten asks. Chi Chi drops the dish that she was washing. **

**"Goku I'm going to see my father you explain it to him." Chi Chi says then hurries out of the house. **

**"Well I don't completely understand it myself, but I'll explain it the best I can" Goku says. "You see first a boy and girl fall in love, then get married. Then they go home and go to bed and the rest I don't understand completely so you'll have to ask your mother." Goku says. Goten takes off for the door in a rush. "Wait don't do it for a few days ok your mom isn't use to the idea of you growing up yet." Goku explains **

**(That night in Bulma's room) **

**"Did you explain sex to him Vegeta" Bulma asks. **

**"No I told him I'll tell him when he's 12." Vegeta says. **

**"Oh Vegeta. You are horrible. Why don't you try to show me what you will explain." Bulma says teasingly. **

**Vegeta smirks. "It's been awhile hasn't"**

**"Since Bra was conceived" Bulma whispers.**

**"I think it's time we change that." Vegeta says. They made love for 20 minutes when Trunks after having a nightmare went for the first time in years to his parent's bedroom. He opens the door quietly so they don't hear him so he can just crawl in bed, and not be told to go back to his room. What he witnesses is a horrible sight. He sees Bumla on her back naked with Vegeta on top of her quickly thrusting back and forth inside her. Bulma lets out a low moan, and kisses Vegeta's neck as his speed increases. Vegeta's lips find their way to her exposed nipples as he begins sucking on them while still moving back at forth. Suddenly Bumla sees Trunks and push Vegeta off and covers them with the blanket. **

**"Trunks go to your room we'll explain this... in the morning." Bulma says swiftly. "Well that ruins the mood well I'm going to get dressed and go to sleep. Bulma adds after Trunks shuts the door. Vegeta gets up and crosses the room and locks the door, and walks back to the bed. **

**"No, don't go to bed yet I...I...need you. I...I...I. need to be in you don't go to sleep yet." He growls in lustful voice. **

**Bulma smiles and says. "Oh rreeaallyy. Well if you want me come take me, just like you did our first time."**

**Vegeta smirks wickedly. "Gladly" His lips meets those of his wife. His tongue slips into her mouth. She wraps her arm around his neck. He pushes her to the bed roughly, and lies up against her. His lips inch down her neck unto her breasts where he begin sucking savagely. Bulma lets out a high pitched moan.(Their room is sound proof.) Vegeta's mouth then moves down between her legs where his tongue slid with-in her. Her moans become more desperate. She rolls Vegeta over and kisses his bear chest. Her mouth moves down lower till she reaches his manhood. Her mouth surrounds it as she gently begins to suck. She does this for several minutes until Vegeta pushes her onto her back. He puts his knee between her closed legs and pushes the open with savage strength. He breaths in her ear"Are you ready my love"**

**"Yes, give me all you got." She states.**

**"Are you sure you want all" He asks with concern.**

**"Yes, yes I am sure. Do it please." She moans in reply.**

**"Alright." Vegeta says as he transforms into the lowest level of super saying he can. His aura invalids Bulma. **

**"This will hurt even more the our first time" Vegeta cautions.**

**"I don't care. I'm ready. Show me what a super sayain can do" Bulma answers.**

**"Alright then." Is his reply as he slowly enters her. He began to move back and forth slowly inside her. She moans deeply and loudly at the greater size of him. (He was big to begin with.) Her nails dig into the smooth muscled skin of his back. He proceeds to move faster within her. With every stroke her moans become deeper, more pained, and passionate. Vegeta lets out a moan at the feel of the inside of her. Careful not to rip her open or kill her he thrusts faster. In 15 minutes time they are both finished. Vegeta is lying besides her breathing heavily. She is up against him panting for breath. Upon their sheet in a fair sized spot of blood from their love making. They fall asleep in each others arms.**

**In the morning Trunks goes up to his father and quietly inquires"What were you and mom doing last night"**

**"That is how babies are made now no more questions." States a tired Vegeta.**

**(At Goku's house) **

**"Did you tell him" Chi Chi asks nervously. **

**"Yep" Replies Goku. **

**"Oh good I wasn't ready for that. Oh I feel so old." Chi Chi said.**

**"You look young to me Chi Chi." Goku states innocently.**

**"Oh Goku you are always so sweet." Moans a tearful Chi Chi.**

**(Vegeta never told Trunks even when he was 12, Goten ended up telling him.)**

**The End**

**For Now.**

**A/N: Did you like the ending? Please Review and Tell Me. Ok enough capitals Amie. Oh no I'm talking to myself AGAIN. Ok calming breath calming breath. Ok better. No Flames please please.**

**Love**

**Amie**


End file.
